The Secret Few Know
by MarinnaAshford
Summary: I am a huge Mason fan so here he is. Malcolm was Mason's twin brother. Malcolm is the one who died in Spokane. Mason has been guarding a young mysterious spirit user who was the child of two Dhampirs. This is there story. Be easy this is my first fan fic. Give me a ton of feedback. Please be aware this is an M rated sorry. Chapter two is very sensual and sexual please be advised.
1. The Secret Few Know

I don't own Vampire Academy, the great Michelle Reed does. I own a few characters and the plot. Although some of it does coincide with the books.

CHAPTER 1

MARINNA

Mason and I had been sent into hiding together on the queens orders. After Malcolm had been killed in Spokane, which everyone thought was mason we had been on the run together. He never left my side. Since we were in hiding a feeder only came once a week and i needed more blood than that. Mason had come to my rescue offering me his neck. At first i refused. How could he even stand to look at me? I was the reason Malcolm was dead. The strigoi had been in spokane because of me. After the Badica attack Malcolm had switched places with Mason. I trusted them both but Mason and I were closer. So he had been with me when his friends came to Spokane. We had arrived to late with the guardians, Malcolm had sacrificed him self for rose. He had always had a thing for her. After months of him offering one night i went to him in his room and said "were you serious about me feeding from you?" He gave a me his duh smile and said, "only if you are doing this of your own free will. I want you to be well feed. Not a hungry rampaging crazy lady." I smiled and him and said, "of course i am. You will always care for me." He tilted his head so i could feed, i warned him first. " this may hurt a bit." He nodded and i bent down and released my fangs so i could fees. He inhaled as my fangs broke his skin. I hesitated on drinking. He spoke," Marinna its okay, just feed. I'll be fine." With that i drank. He let out moan after moan as i fed. His blood was sweet. I released my bite and layed him on my bed knowing he would be dizzy. He stared at me. Minutes later he spoke. "Man your bite is intoxicating. Better than any alcohol." I smiled knowing he must have been on cloud nine.

He looked peaceful as he slept. I thought about how amazing his red hair looked strewn across his forehead. He has always been cute but the older we got the more attractive he became. With his big guardian muscles and rugged good looks he looked like a man. The only thing making him look younger were his freckles. They had become less prominent over the years but they were cute. I went to his room where i fell sleep.

MASON

Her bite had been amazing. The loss of blood had drained my energy so I had slept in her bed.

Once I woke up I immediately worried because she wasn't in the room. Damn it had I really lost my charge? 18 years of school learning to guard, and countless hours of extra training to guard her and I was sleeping on the job. I opened the door that joined our rooms and found her asleep on my bed. Not wanting to wake her I went to make breakfast. I opened my laptop and turned it on. Then i set to making sausage and eggs her favorite. A video message popped up on my laptop and I opened it. In front of me was one of the few people who knew of her existence... Mikhail tanner. He checked in with me every so often to get an update. But this was him saying it was time for the new queen, Vasilisa Dragomir, to meet Marinna and be told who she was and why she was important. Mikhail's message finished and the reality hit me: I would have to go with her. All my friends would know i wasn't dead. I would have to tell them that Malcolm was the one they cried over not me. I was pulled out of my stupor by the sound of Beachin by Jake Owen pounding through the speakers in my room. Yup, my moroi was awake. Or whatever she was. Dhampirs are half human half moroi. She was the product of the only fruitful make and female dhampir union. She was more like 80% moroi and 20% human. Like Moroi she needed blood. Like humans she didn't have that stick figure Moroi girls had. She also tolerated the sun really well. She also wielded magic, but she hadn't specialized. We now realized she was a spirit user. We believed her father was shadow kissed and therefor was able to give his wife a child. They were in hiding in another country, Austria i think.

MARINNA

After waking up and listening to Jake Owens Beachin i went to find Mason. He was at the laptop in the kitchen. I spotted the food and broght it over to him and started eating. He looked scared. "Mase" I said worried. He turned and whispered, " I have to take you to meet the new queen." He picked up some food while watching me. I sighed. I knew it had to happen sooner or later. As a child mason and Malcolm had been assigned to become my guardians. Seeing as Malcolm was dead it left only mason. After everyone thought he was dead a private tutor had come with us so mason could still graduate. He had left when Tatiana had been killed. We were alone now. I knew mason would keep me safe, but he had left so much behind for me.  
We finished lunch in silence and headed to the basement gym he used to train me. It had taken a year of begging to get him to teach me but i was so eager. I turned on Skrillex and warmed up knowing when he heard the music he would come downstairs. I did my 10 minutes of mandatory bag training while waiting for him to change. It was easy now to do everything he asked of me. When we had first started i was clumsy and uncoordinated. He had been patient though.

MASON

I heard the familiar sound of Skrillex and headed to my room to change. As the music changed to a different song I got downstairs and saw her working the bag. She was extraordinary to watch. I carefully walked to the other bag and started my own work out. Despite being more Moroi than human, she had become remarkably strong. She and Rose would have gotten along. I knew we would have to leave eventually to meet the new queen. I would have to face Rose and Eddie. I couldn't imagine how angry they would be with me. A new song came on and as I looked over I could see Marinna move into position. This is where we spared. We both tensed. I thought about going easy on her but she hated when I did that. I had recently taught her to stake so we used fake ones to fight. She was good countering my moves perfectly. After a minute she could see I was going easy and said, "Mason Ashford you better start really trying or I will kick your ass." I really did start trying I even got her down a few times, but ultimately I ended up staked on the floor with her straddling me with a "stake" in my heart. She switched off the music with the remote. A huge grin broke out on her face. I was shocked she had never beat me before. She got really close to me and, "Now that I have beat you I can ask you out. Because if you hurt me I can kick your ass." I lay there shocked. Had she really just asked me out. " Yes. I would love to go out with you. If I ever hurt you I wouldn't be able to live with myself." She had a giant smile on her face. I added, " I've wanted to be your boyfriend for a long time now."

MARINNA

It was that night that he took me bowling. It was sweet he held my hand and opened doors for me. Paid for the games and food afterward. I had never been so happy in my life. I had always cared about mason and he cared about me. He beat me badly at bowling. We went home and he surprised me with a gentle kiss on my lips. The kiss was my first. Yes at 19 I had never been kissed. I felt a hunger in me I had never known. I deepened the kiss and he was the one to pull away. "Wow" I said.


	2. Blossoming Love

I had a lot of inspiration for this story so I will be updating pretty frequently. Feel free to review and give me some tough love. Yes I love Mason. Next chapter we will see things from the court side of things as well.

_CHAPTER 2_

_10 months later_

MASON

We still hadn't gone to court so Marinna could be introduced to Lissa. We were caught up in a bubble of bliss. We even shared a room now. I still guarded here but we knew everything the other felt.  
She had begged me for months to go out and party. So tonight i was taking her to the club in the next town over called Necto. I had no idea what to wear so i looked online. It gave me the inspiration I needed.

MARINNA

I couldn't believe mason was finally taking me to the club. I got my pipe and loaded it up. I lit the end and took a huge drag I swallowed it and blew the smoke out sore. Get Stoned by Hinder blasted through the house. I swayed to the music relaxing. I was dressed in a tight black skirt and right red top that had a v neck and no sleeves. With red flats and red and black earrings. It being August in Michigan meant it was bound to be humid. I had my medium length red brown curly hair pulled back by a clip. Two curls hung by my ears. The effect was really pretty. I went to the living room to find Mason and was shocked to see him ready to go. I handed him the pipe and he lit it taking a big drag. I soaked up his appearance. He wore tight fitting black jeans that were straight legged at the bottom. He had a red button up shirt on that came just to the top of his jeans. Over that he wore the leather jacket I had gotten him for his Christmas. Damn did he look good. Again I felt that hunger. We had not had sex yet. I had been raped once by a human boy and was far too afraid. Mason of course knew this and had promised that he was in no hurry to have sex. We would do it when I was ready he had said. I was ready. Tonight would be the night I gave myself to mason. First though we would get down. We finished smoking and had a make out session. God did it feel good. We drove the 30 minutes to Ann Arbor. I had been born and raised in the south but Michigan and its weather suited me much better.

MASON

I walked in with Marinna and was greeted by pulsing lights and bouncing bodies. The feeling here was so different then he imagined. Everyone was dancing together. We joined the crowd at once. I pulled her close to me so as to not lose get and she started grinding with the girl next us. I stood there dumbfounded. I recognized that girl, she was a friend Marinna had made here. She was a Dhampir like me. I looked at Marinna embarrassed. I could feel myself getting excited. She looked at me and tuned around so we were grinding together. The girl, Hadley, turned and grinded on Marinna. I was holding her hips keeping in time with Selena Gomez's Come & Get It. She held Hadley's hips as we all swayed together.  
By the end of the night we were both ready to go home. I would stay the night in my old room tonight. I was too riled up from the club to have any self control with her in that out fit. I dropped her off at the house while I parked the car. When I went inside I found myself removing my shoes. She was nowhere to be seen. I called her name and she said she was in the room. I walked in ready to tell her I would sleep in my room when I saw her in the doorway. I couldn't believe my eyes. She was wearing lingerie. I saw the Victoria's Secret bag in the corner. She had been shopping online again. The site of her made me swoon. She was well endowed, another way you knew she wasn't Moroi. The black and red baby doll was lace underneath the bra leaving little to the imagination. She wore a simple black thong. I swore she had never looked more beautiful. Her hair was down landing on her shoulders. I knew then tonight was the night...

MARINNA

Mason stood there practically drooling. I walked towards and said, "Come with me." I said in his ear. He smelled of some musky cologne that turned me on. He nodded and i led him to my bed. He kissed me as we feel to the bed. Locked in an embrace i never wanted to break. His eyes were hungry as he kissed down my neck. I could feel myself getting wetter down there by the second every touch made me moan. I removed his layers till he wrote nothing but boxers. I got on top of him slowly removing my top letting my breasts settle in front of his eyes. Before i could do much more his mouth was on my breast. After a few minutes if that we got down to it. He looked at me from his position above me. " Are you sure?" He murmured. I looked him the eyes and said, "I wish I was a virgin for you but at least I know you care about me enough to wait till I was ready. Yes I'm sure." He looked at me and smiled. "I'm a virgin." I smiled saying, "well not after tonight." With that he entered me, wearing a condom of course. I felt a pressure and some pain. Then pleasure usurped it all. I knew we were both close so I asked, "Mase?" He breathed in very heavy and said, "Yes love?" "May I bite you? I want you feel pleasure and this will make our first time better." He stopped and then started moving again this time faster. He let out ragged breathes as we both felt it coming he said, "yes do it baby." I sank my teeth into his neck and we both came from the pleasure of the bite. We lay in bed afterwards both satisfied. He held me as we fell slept.


	3. Author

Sorry this isn't a chapter. I have not gotten any reviews, so I am waiting till i get at least 1 review. Don't worry after that i will have plenty of chapters to update. This is my first story and I need your feed back to make it better. I'm currently writing where Mason and Marinna meet Lissa and the gang. Should they react good to the fact hes alive, or be mad he lied to them?

The pairings in this story are Mason and Marinna. Lissa and Christian. Rose and Dimitri. Sydney and Adrian. We won't see much of Dimitri because I am not a big fan of him. Remember to review my chapters! Please PM if you have any comments. I'll update if i get a pm.


	4. The Truth is Revealed

Even though you guys haven't reviewed any of my other chapters here is Chapter 3. I am seriously contemplating not putting up anymore chapters due to not getting any reviews. If you like this story say so. if you don't tell me. GIVE ME FEEDBACK OR I WON'T POST ANYMORE! Anyways enjoy lovelys.

CHAPTER 3

2 months later

MASON

It had been a year since Mikhail had said we needed to come to court. I felt bad for not doing it yet, but when ever we talk he is understanding that it is dangerous for us to leave. br /It was our one year anniversary and we spent it out and about. Finally we ended up at a beautiful lake where i got down on one knee and said, "Marinna Carolina Desmond my best friend and confidant. The person who brings purpose, overwhelming joy, and meaning to my life, will you do me the pleasure and honor of being me wife now and until we die?" I saw the shock register on her face as tears welled in her eyes. She gathered herself than spoke," Only if you Mason Calvin Ashford, my hero and lover will honor me by being my husband now and until we die?" We both said yes at the same time. I laughed and kissed him. He slid a small purple box into my hand. Inside was a silver ring with a simple diamond. The band had small purple gens set into it. We kissed then headed home overjoyed.

LISSA

I had been queen for almost two years. I had done so much in so little time. The family qurom law had been amended. I had got people to accept Adrian's marriage to Sydney. A Moroi/human marriage yeah i was an awesome queen. Mikhail had asked to see me today asking with Daniella Ivashkov and two other royals. I had said yes and when they arrived man was I in for a surprise. A secret the monarch only got to know if they made it a year. Is it an ancient weapon that kills Strigoi? A powerful ally? Now i was anxious.

MIKHAIL

Now that Lissa had been queen for more than a year she was ready to meet the Moroils most valuable secret. I had not even been allowed to tell Sonya about it. I realized now we couldn't do the meeting at court. It was far too dangerous for both parties. Therefore the queen would have to travel. Lissa would be allowed to bring her guardians, Christian and his guardian and Adrian and Sydney would be allowed to come. They would be sworn to secrecy of course. First I had to tell Vasilisa what was going on.

LISSA

Mikhail and the others had just left as Rose and another one of my guardians walked back in. I was in shock. I could tell my guardians of what i had just learned. First though i would tell Christian.

He arrived a half hour after i summoned him. Summoned... What an odd thing to have to do to see my boyfriend. I had all the guardians leave but rose and dimitr. They were gonna want to hear this. I spoke clearly so that i dont have to repeat myself. "Well apparently there is a young woman we have to go meet who could be essential to the survival of Moroi and Dhampir everywhere." Rose gave me a questioning look and i continued," She is the product of a dhampir and a shadow kissed dhampir mating." It sounded so odd coming out of my mouth. Matins sounded so cold. Rose spoke before i could continue. "Really? You think that even though I'm but shadow kissed anymore that i could have kids?" I shrugged not knowing. " She has a guardian with her. They grew up together apparently. According to Mikhail they are involved and he just proposed. So prepare for an unusual guardian and moroi living arrangement. They said that we wouldn't believe who her guardian is without going to see for ourselves. Eddie was asked to come as well. I can't deny Mikhail, i trusted him. Mikhail didn't specify why but i thought it best not to question these well informed people. "She is a spirit user too. So Adrian and Sydney are coming as well." Christian just soaked it all in. Finally he asked, "So when do we leave

MASON

I had just gotten done with a video conference with Mikhail. They were coming here. To our little home. The life i had built here with Marinna was beautiful. Why couldn't we just stay hidden and never have to reveal our selves? The rules i thought. The Royal decree by Queen Tatiana stated that each new monarch must meet her. During their encounter with her they will do three things: 1. Assess her well being. 2. Ensure she is well guarded and feed. 3. adjust any protocols that are in place and put new ones in place as they saw fit. Wow. No pressure huh. I knew Lissa could do it though. I would ask marinna to be there when i explained how I was alive. She was my rock when things got tough. I knew I could count on her to help me through anything.


	5. Getting Ready to Meet the Queen

CHAPTER 4

MARINNA

Meeting the new queen was scary. She was my age from what I had heard so i hoped she was kind. Her guardian Rose sounded harsh from what mason told me. I was so nervous to meet them. I also happened to be thirsty. "Mason!" I yelled yearning for walked in and sat on my bed while i positioned myself on his lap. The Royal entourage was due any time and i was not going to be grouchy from lack of blood. I kissed him than drank. His moans indicated his pleasure. I laughed as i pulled away. "Rest my love. I won't go anywhere. Sleep well. I love you" He smiled as he rode the waves of pleasure into a peaceful sleep. Not before whispering "I love you too soon to be Mrs. Ashford."

ROSE

I was excited to meet this young woman. As i was packing a knock on my door came. I opened it to reveal Ambrose. "Rose we need to talk."he said quickly. "Hello to you too." I said smirking. "May i come in? I don't want others to hear this." I laughed will stepping aside. He gave me a serious look and said, " i know who you are going to meet and i would like to come with you." Before i could say anything there was another knock at the door. "Rose its Mikhail." He said through the door. I opened it and said to Ambrose, " Okay now explain how you know a secret so few know." Mikhail explained, "Ambrose was one of the Dhampirs originally chosen to guard her. When he decided not to become a guardian he was kept at court so he wouldn't reveal her." Ambrose spoke next saying, "Please Mikhail i just want to know she is well. We grew up together along with the..." "Ambrose," Mikhail growled. Now i was confused. "Along with who Mikhail? Tell me or so help me God i will make you tell me." He sighed and spoke softly, "the Ashford twins. Malcolm and mason. They were nearly identical." At that i was curious. "Were? Because mason is dead." Mikhail inhaled. "I was going to let him explain when you saw him but i better tell you now. Mason isn't dead. Malcolm is." No. No. That's not possible. I held his lifeless body in my arms. i watched as that asshole Isaiah snapped his neck. I even saw his ghost. InIt couldn't be true that it was his twin, could it ? In my perphirary i saw Mikhail doing something on my laptop. "Rose. I've got him here he can tell you." I was stunned starting at me from the screen of my laptop was Mason Ashford.

MASON

Mikhail had sent a message warning me what was going on, but i could never brace myself for seeing someone i cared for so much for the first time in years. I saw realization hit her face and man did the tears begin to flow. "Rose its me. Mase. I know we lied to you but they come first. I couldn't risk exposing her. She is so important." I finished speaking as she put on her guardian face. "We burried your body... Malcolm's body. I saw his ghost, followed it all thinking it was you. How long was he acting as you?" She said solemnly. I felt strong hands on my shoulder and instantly felt better. Marinna would make this easier. "Since the Badica attack. My charge had been hiding in spokane. We were the reason the strigoi were even there. Please Rose say something," I whispered that last part. She looked composed now. "Wait so you both liked me? I mean from what I've been told you have obviously moved on." I laughed. This was not the reaction i was expecting. Something hit me. "Rose do you know a guy named Ambrose? He's an old friend of ours who is at court." Her face became playful and she remarked, "Why you miss your boyfriend? Yeah he's here first I want to meet her." I looked to her for her answer. She shook her head. "She wants to wait to see you in person. Rose please tell me you are bringing Ambrose and Eddie?" I said cautiously. She looked at me happily and said, "Yeah. Can i tell Eddie about you before we leave? He had had so much guilt from "you" dying." I said, "Thats up to Mikhail. I think it would be safe to tell him. But you guys need to come soon. Marinna, that's her name, and i are engaged and we are planning the wedding." Rose just stared at me. Mikhail stuck his head down by Rose's so i could see him. "Thanks for doing this and yes Rose you can tell Eddie and the others. I trust you are both well? I laughed, " We are great she is nervous about meeting Lissa but other than that good. One more thing.. could you guys bring a feeder?" Mikhail nodded and with that the video cut out.

LISSA

After being made Aware that Ambrose was coming with us we all clamored onto the jet and headed for Michigan. We would be away for a few days and while I was away Marie Conta would handle a lot of my duties. She would have to consult me before making any decisions though. I was confident that things would go smoothly while I was away. When we touched down we all got in SUVs and headed off to meet the mysterious woman who could change the whole Moroi world

We arrived at a small house in the middle of a corn field. I heard some country song playing as I approached the house. It was an odd place to find someone who is hiding out. From what Mikhail had told us that she had been raised in the South and insisted on living in a farm town. I was at the door knocking when Christian linked his fingers in with mine. The person who opened the door was Mason Ashford. "Hello Lissa," he said in a deep and cautious voice./p


	6. Writers Block

Hey guys, if anyone is even reading this. I am having some really bad writers block due to lack of reviews. Without knowing people are enjoying this story I have lost my inspiration.

Leave some ideas in my PM inbox or review and I will update. Till then enjoy.


	7. Facing the Consequences

So even though I haven't gotten any reviews i am posting new chapters. I have a follower so now im gonna be posting again. Hope you enjoy my lovelies.  
CHAPTER 5

EDDIE

Rose had told me everything. Nothing could prepare me for the feelings that swam through me at that moment. Anger. Joy. I stood there as the others entered. An amazing smell filled the house. I couldn't bring myself to move. He looked at me and said softly, "I'm so sorry Ed. It was for her safety that no one know i was still alive. I don't expect any of you to forgive me i just need you too know that i wish i could have told you." I burst in to tears, not something i did often. I managed to speak between sobs as Rose came to wrap her arm around my shoulder. "We buried you! I thought i had lost you forever. He was brave, he was fierce, he was just like you. Honestly Mason I'm pissed but at the same time..." Rose joined in with me,"I'm just glad your alive!" He embraced the two of us crying together till Rose left to hold Dimitris hand. I looked up to see a girl no older than us standing next to Lissa staring at Maaon crying. Lissa was comforting her. She didn't know the girl but whatever had been said between them had created a bond. Sbe sobbed and spoke,"I'm so sorry its all my fault. I was in hiding in Spokane and those Strigoi were there hunting me. After the Badica attack mason came to be with me. Malcolm would never have died if we hadn't been in spokane. If you want to blame anyone blame me! I was the reason he had to lie. Im the reason Malcolm is dead." We all stared wide eyed at her. The door open behind us and she stiffened. "Ambrose..." her voice trailed off getting even more sad. "Marinna! You and mason are alive." He said gleefully, but there was something else too. A cautious note that spoke legions about how he felt about being there. She grabbed Masons hand and pulled him to her as more tears flowed. We had all been told he had been assigned to become her guardian, but he wasn't a guardian.

Lissa

Marinna was not what i had expected. She was a youthful and odd person who confused me. While everyone else filed in i made my introduction. "Hello. I'm Queen Vasilisa Dragomir. You must be the extraordinary young woman Mikhail had told me so little about." I said trying to be queenly but not intimidating. She blushed and smiled as she spoke, "I'm Marinna Desmond. I'm a unique mix of moroi and human." "So I've heard. Tell me about your lineage." I said politely. "My mother is an Irish American guardian. My father is a polish American guardian. He is also shadow kissed. His bond mate is in hiding with them. As for my genetic make-up i am roughly 80% moroi and 20% human." She let me soak it all in. Wow she is unique. I wonder..."You asked if we could bring a feeder. Is it for you?" I inquired curiously. "Yes ma'am. It's for me. I don't feed as often as moroi should even though Mason allows me to feed from him and i have a feeder who is supposed to come weekly. He hasnt come in weeks though. The use of my spirit drains me so completely. I don't know how you manage to do it your majesty. Dont tell mason but i feel like I'm going mad. He tries to help but he can't take away my darkness." I was shocked. I was looking at someone who was me from high school. A lost spirit user feeling like she's slowly going crazy. Only i had Rose. She doesn't have a bond mate to help her. I felt a strong connection to her even though we had just met. "Your majesty," she began."Call me Lissa." "Lissa. I heard of this old spirit ability that sounded crazy but i would like to try it with you." Okay now i was really curious. "What is it?" She looked happy now. Then the conversation going on around us hit us. They were talking about finding mason alive and well. She turned sad and began sobbing.

Ambrose

We were all shown down stairs where we saw a gym. Mason and Marinna held hands but that was it. For an engaged couple they were very good at restraint. I had indeed missed my best friends. It saddened me to know how much they had suffered Seeing them i was sad i had missed so much in there lives. I hadn't been there to guard her or be Masons friend through having to leave his life after the Badica attack. I wondered why were just standing around in a gym when Marinna touch a dummy and a passage was revealed. We all proceeded down said hall way and were amazed to find several open doors that held bedrooms. When we all were in the small alcove at the end of the hallway Mason spoke, "This is where any who would like to stay close by us are free to stay. You may find a hotel if you choose." Turning to Lissa he spoke again, "the room behind us is the room Tatiana used to stay in so it is up to queenly standards." He then addressed the rest of us. "I would Iike it if all guardians and my friends stayed here so we can catch up. Although i completely understand if you don't want to." 


	8. Secrets of Spirit

CHAPTER 6

MARINNA

I was so happy to speak to other spirit users. Lissa and i snuck away with Adrian in order to talk about the power i had discovered. Adrian had already learned to do some pretty amazing things with spirit which i could already do. Lissa could heal almost any injury. What we were about to do was invasive so i had asked Mason weeks ago if he would volunteer. He was already at the lake behind the house when we arrived. We stopped next him and i explained what i was about to try. "Its terribly invasive but it could be our key to defeating the Strigoi. I'm going to implant an idea in Mason's head. I'm only going to tell you two what it is going to be so he isn't doing it on his own." I really didn't know if i could do but i had attempted it several times before. The three of us stepped away so mason couldn't hear me. "Im going to implant the idea that he wants to go swimming. If i do this right he will believe it was his idea. If it works we can try something more complex." Adrian was thoughtful than asked. "So is it like compulsion?" I was shocked. "I had never thought of it like that. Maybe that's what I'm missing. Some compulsion could make this work." I turned to Mason and said "Well here we go baby."

MASON

I suddenly had the idea that we should go swimming. It was a strange pull i couldn't deny but all i knew was i wanted to be swimming. So i stripped down to my shorts and went in. I dove in and swam around. It was so strange that i was the only one in the lake. I swam for 10 minutes then felt silly and joined the others on dry land. Marinna looked like she was a proud mom. Lissa and Adrian wore identical looks of astonishment. All of them spoke in unison, "It worked!" "Wait that was you? Babe you did it!" Marinna ran into my arms and i spun her around. This new power could change everything. If this works on Strigoi we could stop them from killing people.

We walked in the house a short time later and gathered everyone to reveal this amazing gift. Marinna also showed everyone a rather interesting gift she had discovered one day while trying to tell me how she felt about me. She had been excited about this power as well. She first did it on Adrian, Lissa, and i. She showed us the image of a horse running through a field. An Arabian, very muscular. It was her childhood horse. A second and third horse appeared. The second was mine, dark brown with white legs. The final was Ambrose's, black and shiny. She shifted the image to everyone in the room. They were all astonished. We explained that as kids Ambrose, Malcolm, and I had spent our summers with Marinna at the Ranch her family owned in Georgia. Malcolm didn't enjoy riding horses like the rest of us but he would come along on trail rides occasionally.

When everyone was settled in bed i asked marinna a question i needed the answer to. "Would you love me even if you were a moroi?" As clear as bell she spoke replying, "With all my heart." With that we fell sleep.

ROSE

I had spent most of the day with Eddie. We had both chosen to stay at the house. Of course Dimitri had stayed with me. We were all trying to wrap our minds around the idea that Mason was alive and well. More than that, he was guarding one of the Moroi's most precious secrets. I had fallen asleep amazed by the amazing gifts Marinna had. She must be going out of her mind though. That much spirit with no one to draw away your darkness= not good. I wondered when the wedding was and resolved to ask Marinna soon. Something else came to me. Was there any way to create a bondmate for her without someone nearly dying. I pondered something and decided to wait till morning to ask my questions. Dimitri came over and whispered in my ear. "Roza come to bed. It is late." I turned to him and said, "I'm coming just doing a lot of thinking." "Think tomorrow beautiful. Rest now." With that we fell asleep.


End file.
